The present invention relates to bundle frameworks, such as Open Service Gateway Initiative (OSGI®) bundle frameworks. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing external access to service versions via a bundle framework.
Application servers and transaction processing servers provide capabilities for execution of applications or to process transactions, respectively, via a network, such as the Internet. Customer Information Control Systems (CICS®) represent one example of a transaction processing server environment. An Open Service Gateway Initiative (OSGI®) framework represents one example of a bundle execution environment or bundle framework. An OSGI® platform provides a mechanism to register services within an OSGI® framework executed by an application server or transaction processing server.